Funny Bleach Episode 19
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Does Rukia really love Renji? We ll soon find out.


Funny Bleach Episode 19: The Moment Of Truth

[The next morning]

Renji: Dude I am soo excited about this date.

Ichigo I noticed. So where are you guys going anyway?

Renji: We`re going to The Movies. (Smiles)

Ichigo: I see. What are you gonna watch?

Renji: I don`t know. A movie.

[Gin walks in and jumps on the couch and sits next to Ichigo]

Gin: Hi there, handsome. How did you sleep last night?

Ichigo: Pretty good, actually. You?

Gin: I had a dream.

Ichigo: Really? What was it about?

Gin: We were stranded on a deserted island and made passionate love near the beach. It was fantastic. (Thinks about it)

Ichigo: I had to open my big mouth and ask...

Gin: Oh, you opened your mouth for me in the dream too. (Gigles)

Renji: And the nightmare continues. Now, back to my story. We decided to go this afternoon instead of tonight.

[Rukia and Rangiku walk in]

Rukia: Oh really?

Rangiku: Hey guys.

Renji: Hey you two. And yeah, Rukia. Oh I better get ready. (Leaves)

Rukia: So where are they going?

Ichigo: To The Movies. What, you planning on spying on `em?

Rukia: Nooo..yes. (Evil smile)

Rangiku: Then I`m going too. Ooooh this is gonna be sooo much fun.

Gin: Well you two girls have fun.

[Later in the afternoon]

[Orihime walks in with Renji]

Orihime: Alright guys, we`re off. Laters.

Rukia: Rangiku, it`s spying time.

Rangiku: Hell yeah!

Ichigo: See ya.

[At The Movies]

[Rukia and Rangiku sneak in and see them sitting in the front row]

Rukia: (Whispers) There they are. Let`s sit in the 2nd row behind them.

[They both sit]

Rangiku: (Whispers) Well, so far nothing to worry about.

Rukia: (Whispers) So far..look. He`s doing the fake arm stretching thingy.

Renji: (Slowly puts his arms around Orihime`s shoulder) Wow this movie is great, ain`t it?

Orihime: Yeah, it is. I`m having a great time, Renji.

Renji: Me too.

Rangiku: (Whisper) What are they saying?

Rukia: (Whispers) I don`t know. I`ll try to go a little bit closer. (Stands up)

The people in the back row start yelling; 'Move, you`re blocking the view!'

A little boy`s voice; 'Down in front, will ya? We`re trying to watch a movie here.'

Rukia: Stick a sock in it, will ya?

[Renji and Orihime turn around and recognize Rukia and Rangiku]

Renji: Rukia? What are you two doing here?

Rangiku: Oh hey you guys. (Waves at them)

Rukia: Wait a minute..you`re watching this movie too? Nooo way. (Pretends to be surprised)

Rangiku: I had like nooo idea.

Renji: Are you two spying on us?

Rukia: No. Why would we do that? (Innocent face)

Renji: I don`t know. Maybe because you`re jealous.

Rukia: Jealous? Oh that is it. I`m outta here, let`s go Rangiku!

Rangiku: Poeple can`t even see a movie once in a while these days.

[At the Soul Society]

Gin: So how was the movie?

Orihime: It was great.

Renji: Yeah it was great. Before we caught Rukia and Rangiku spying on us.

Rangiku: We were not spying. Ugh.

Orihime: Why would they be spying? It`s not like this was a date or anything. (Gigles)

Renji: It wasn`t?

Orihime: No, silly. We went out just as friends. (Friends)

Renji: Aww man.

Orihime: Besides, it`s not me you want. I can tell.

Renji: You`re wrong. Rukia doesn`t want me. She said so herself.

Rangiku: Actually, she said she wanted to stay friends for now.

Renji: Yeah, wich means that she doesn`t want me.

Rangiku: Maybe you should ask her and find out before jumping to that conclusion.

Renji: You are apsolutely right. Where is she?

Rangiku: Where do you think?

[Rukia is sitting in the grass staring at the sunset]

Rukia: Hmm...

Renji: Rukia. I`ve been looking all over for you.

Rukia: Looks like you found me. (Plays with the grass)

Renji: Look, I`m sorry for accusing you of spying on us. I just want you to know that.

Rukia: Okay. Anything else?

Renji: Uh, no. I guess not. (Starts walking away)

Rukia: Renji, wait. (Stands up)

Renji: Yeah?

Rukia: I uh...was spying on you.

Renji: Wow. Unbelievable. Here I am apologizing to you for something you said you didn`t do but did it anyway. Do you know how rediculous that makes me feel?

Rukia: Yes, I know. I`m sorry. It`s just that..

Renji: What. What is it? Why were you spying on me? Were you jealous of seeing me with someone else other than you?

Rukia: Yes! I was jealous! Can you just hear me out for a second? I`m trying to explain.

Renji: You could`ve told me how you felt about me going out in the first place. Now tell me, tell me why you are so jealous that you embarressed yourself in there!

Rukia: Because!

Renji: Because? Because what?

Rukia: Because I love you! (Tears start falling from her eyes) I finally said it! Are you happy now? I love you, Renji. (Cries) I was just so affraid of admitting how I felt about you.

Renji: You..were? I don`t know what to say.

Rukia: (Is still crying) You don`t have to. After all I`ve put you through, you propably don`t love me.

Renji: You`re wrong, Rukia. I do love you. I`ve always loved you and that will never change. (Hugs her) I am happy that we can finally be together after all these years. (Smiles) Don`t cry. You should be happy too.

Rukia hugs him and doesn`t let go; '(Sniff) I love you soo much, Renji.'

Renji: And I love you too. (Kisses her)

[They both start smiling at eachother]

[At Soul Society]

Rangiku: Damn, it`s 7pm. Where the hell are they?

Ichigo: No clue.

Gin: I`m sure they`ll be back soon. Don`t worry. They`re fine.

[Renji and Rukia walk in]

Rangiku: There you are! Where have you been? We`ve been worried sick about you two!

Ichigo: We?

Gin: Oh just go with it, darling.

Ichigo: Darling?

Rukia: We had a long talk about how we truly feel about eachother.

Renji: Yes, we sure have.

Rangiku: And?

Renji: We decided not to see eachother. It`s best for all of us this way.

Rangiku: What? But...why? (Almost starts to cry)

Rukia: Nah, we`re kidding. We love eachother.

Renji: Man, you should`ve seen the look on your faces. (Laughs)

Ichigo: I gotta admit dude, you got me good.

Gin: I`m soo happy a may cry. (Cries)

Ichigo: You are.

Gin: Oh I am? Oh well. Better out than in. (Smiles)

Rukia: Uh...Rangiku?

Renji: Oh-oh. We are soo dead.

Rangiku: How dare you...

Rukia: It was just a joke. *Grabs Renji`s hand and slowly backs away*

Rangiku: I was so worried about you two and you have the nerve to joke about this?

Renji: Rangiku, it was just a joke. No biggy. Right?

Rangiku: Are you kidding? I almost had a heart attack! And it..was...AWESOME. (Gigles) Congrats, I am soo happy for the two of you. (Hugs them tight)

Rukia: Can`t...breathe...

Renji`s face turns blue; 'Me...too.'

Rangiku: (Lets them go) Woops. Hehe.

Renji: This calls for a celebration. We should have another party again but no one goes in any bedrooms. We don`t want another repeat of what happened last time, now do we.

Rangiku: Nope.

Gin: (Sings) I want to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time.

Ichigo: Something tells me this party is gonna turn out even worse than before. (Grins). Awesome.

[Something tells me that too. Lmao. Another happy ending.]

The End 


End file.
